The present disclosure is related with an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and a recording medium that execute a device driver, or the like, for an image forming apparatus.
As typical technology, an image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral) that can print a document and an image, are disclosed.
Also, in typical technology, a device driver for a computer that builds an optimal processing environment of a printing process by using information for the printing process stored in a management file is disclosed. The information stored in the management file is setting information for the printer, its state information, error information showing contents of the error occurred in the printer, date information showing time executed the printing process for print data, or the like. The information is managed as history-like.